Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background is described with reference to a sand control completion in a wellbore traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, as an example.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art that particulate materials such as sand may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation. Numerous problems may occur as a result of the production of such particulate. For example, the particulate may cause abrasive wear to components within the well. In addition, the particulate may partially or fully clog the well creating the need for an expensive workover. Also, if the particulate matter is produced to the surface, it must be removed from the hydrocarbon fluids by processing equipment at the surface.
One method for preventing the production of such particulate material to the surface is gravel packing the well adjacent the unconsolidated or loosely consolidated production interval. In a typical gravel pack completion, a sand control screen is lowered into the wellbore on a work string to a position proximate the desired production interval. A fluid slurry including a liquid carrier and a particulate material known as gravel is then pumped down the work string and into the well annulus formed between the sand control screen and the perforated well casing or open hole production zone.
The liquid carrier either flows into the formation or returns to the surface by flowing through the sand control screen or both. In either case, the gravel is deposited around the sand control screen to form a gravel pack, which is highly permeable to the flow of hydrocarbon fluids but blocks the flow of the particulate carried in the hydrocarbon fluids. As such, gravel packs can successfully prevent the problems associated with the production of particulate materials from the formation.
It has been found, however, that a complete gravel pack of the desired production interval is difficult to achieve particularly in long or inclined/horizontal production intervals. These incomplete packs are commonly a result of the liquid carrier entering a permeable portion of the production interval causing the gravel to form a sand bridge in the annulus. Thereafter, the sand bridge prevents the slurry from flowing to the remainder of the annulus which, in turn, prevents the placement of sufficient gravel in the remainder of the annulus.
Prior art devices and methods have been developed which attempt to overcome this sand bridge problem. For example, attempts have been made to use tubing positioned exteriorly along the length of the sand control screens to provide an alternate path for the fluid slurry around potential sand bridges. It has been found, however, that due to the desire to maximize the production flow path within the tubing string for a given production interval borehole size, that limited space exists for the alternate path components. Therefore, a need has arisen for an apparatus for gravel packing a production interval that overcomes the problems associated with sand bridges. In addition, a need has arisen for such an apparatus for gravel packing a production interval that overcomes the problems associated with limited space for the alternate path components.